


Rhythm

by DrErra



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrErra/pseuds/DrErra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carried by the rhythm of the music, Minako makes her way to the gym where the boxing club practices. (Songfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure whether songfics still are a thing, but I really felt like writing one. The lyrics are from the song Begging By Anton Edwald. (If you decide to listen to it, which I recommend, avoid the live version since it really sucks.) I cut out parts of the lyrics to make it fit better. Any and all feedback is welcome!

She turned on her MP3-player as soon as class ended. She hummed along to the music as she packed her books and pens in her bag, ignoring her classmates' chatter. When her bag was all packed, she stood up, walking out of the classroom, her feet quickly settling to the rhythm of the music.

_(I can feel a tremor_  
through my body  
Inside my heart is speeding  
beating faster 

_I'm running out of time_

_I see you're leaving_

_Aoo, what a feeling_

_Aoo, what a feeling)_

Still humming along to the music, she made her way down to the first floor of the school building, and made a turn to the right, walking out of the doors leading to the walkway between the main building and the sports club building. She glanced at the persimmon tree as she passed it, making a mental note of that she should stop by the bookstore later. Entering the sports club building, she briefly stopped, eyes wandering over the horde of girls that had gathered outside the gym, squealing loudly as they peeked in through the doorway. She straightened her back, smile developing into a slight smirk, and then proceeded to push them aside in order to enter the gym. Ignoring the glares she got, she confidently strode into the gym, walking past various confused boxing club members. She had no interest in them, she had found her reason for coming here. At the very end of the gym she saw the tall, silver-haired boy, practicing punches on a punching bag.

_(Oh oooh_

_You've got me_

_begging, begging_

_Got me begging for more_

_I won't let it go)_

By now, her feet weren't the only thing going at the same rhythm as the music, but she ignored it. Her heart always acted like that when she saw him throwing punches like that. Her smirk grew a bit bigger, she loved the way his arms flexed when he moved them. Loved how muscular they were, loved the feel of them wrapped around her, holding her tight.

_(Oh ooooh_

_You've got me_

_begging, begging_

_Got me begging for more.)_

She stopped walking when she got close enough, and she crossed her arms over her chest, just watching him in silence. He didn't notice her at all, he was so into his training. She leaned her back against the wall, feeling the stare from the other club members. She slightly turned her head and looked at them, causing a few of them to blush and quickly resume their own training. She turned her attention back to the one she came for. She lightly tapped her foot in rhythm to the music, taking note of his movement. Her heart fell out of rhythm, now beating faster than the music.

_(Aoo what a feeling_

_aoo what a feeling_

_You've got me_

_begging baby)_

After a while one of the other club members went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, before pointing at her. The silver-haired boy turned around and finally noticed her. Her smirk grew bigger when she saw a small blush spread over his face. She went up to him and took his hand, winking at him, before dragging him towards the exit. Once again, she pushed her way through the other girls, ignoring their glares, and then made her way towards the other exit. As she dragged him outside, she felt how his hand held hers tighter, and she turned and smiled at him, before she resumed her fast pace towards the gym storage.

_(Got me begging for more_

_Aoo what a feeling_

_Aoo what a feeling)_

Once they were behind it, she turned to him again, licking her lips a little. He let go of her hand, placing his under her chin instead, pulling it slightly upwards, and gently kissed her. She stood on her toes a little, and put her hands on his shoulders, gladly returning the kiss. He moved his hand from her chin down to her waist, and tucked her closer to him. The kisses gradually grew more and more passionate, and they only stopped when the both of them were out of breath. She looked up at him, smiling, as she whispered three words that made his blush grow darker. He pressed a kiss at her forehead, before whispering the same words to her, before he awkwardly looked to the side, mumbling something about returning to practice. She giggled and nodded, kissing him one last time, a kiss filled with promises of a continuation, before she started to walk back towards the school, music still filling her ears.

Later that night, he would be the one seeking her out.

_(You've got me_

_begging baby_

_Got me begging for more)_


End file.
